Please
by May Lily
Summary: Mitchie is terribly injured on one night. Shane hopes that'll she'll get through safely. Can he be able to help her break out of her trance? Or will Mitchie have to suffer, and retire to heaven? "Please." He whispered. Read and Review. Smitchie. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Yush, uh another story... I don't know if you'll like it. But... yeah. xD Smitchie. So read, please review. :D Sapphire Rosie_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN CAMP ROCK? I don't? Aww.. I don't own Camp Rock. But I wish I did.**_

--

**Please.**

It seemed as if nothing wrong would ever happen in the world again when their lips met. Mitchie could've swore she felt some kind of feeling that this was meant to be, that they were connected, soulmates maybe. But maybe it was because Mitchie had never kissed anyone before, maybe this was how all kisses were supposed to be. After all, somebody actually liked her for the first time. And she loved that feeling, the feeling of actually being wanted, or maybe even perhaps needed. She wanted to savor every taste and remember this moment forever.

Shane, on the other hand, had a whole different take on this situation. Different was the one word that was running throughout his head. He knew the word was overused, unoriginal, but it seemed to have fit Mitchie perfectly at this very moment. He, Shane Grey, who has dated a countless number of girls, and kissed almost all of them, actually felt... right. Shane felt that Mitchie was a different person than all those other girls he had liked for not more than a minute or two before moving on to another.

Up until this point he thought all kisses were the same. But not this one. It was... yes, different. _Very_ different.

Mitchie was on her toes, and her arms were hanging loosely at her sides. Feeling awkward in this position she wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Little did they notice, a very angry and jealous Tess hid behind a tree, watching and envying Mitchie.

When Shane pulled away, all Mitchie could gasp out was, "Wow." Shane chuckled at her comment. Really, was that all she could think of? They stood for a minute, staring into each others eyes. Shane moved his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, stroking it gently.

"Mitchie, I... I... I, uh." Shane took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Mitchie looked at him smiling, expecting something. But what? Mitchie herself did not even know. Shane opened his eyes again, the look of her smiling made his heart leap. "I, uh... I think I... I've got to go!"

"What?" Mitchie exclaimed, but it was too late. Shane was running full blast towards the camp. Once he was a fair distance away from Mitchie, he ducked under a tree and crouched behind it, resting his back on the trunk.

"I'm such an idiot!" Shane muttered to himself, breathing rapidly. "God, if I had just not freaked out!"

--

Mitchie sat on the damp grass, cross-legged. She was confused as to why Shane would all of a sudden run off like that. Mitchie was pretty sure that he had nothing important to do, or any interviews and such. It was their night, and he had to freak out. Of course, Mitchie had thought she would've been the one to run off, but it was strong ego-headed Shane Grey afraid of a young teenager as normal as Mitchie was. It was amazing to see him run so fast, maybe having screaming fans chasing after you taught you a good lesson.

Mitchie laughed and distracted herself with playing with twigs. She really shoulded headed back to her cabin, but she wasn't thinking right. It was dark night after Final Jam and the woods were beginning to spook her out.

"Well I guess I should heading back now." Mitchie sighed, standing up and dusting the grass off her pants. She stretched and was about to start walking when she heard someone's voice.

"I saw Shane and you together." A cruel voice said behind her. Nervously, she turned around. Out of the darkness stepped a blond-haired girl with a jealous look on her face. Her arms were crossed across her chest and behind her stood 3 strong guys.

"Tess?" Mitchie said, getting a little worried. Her eyes didn't leave the muscles of the three guys and the smirk on Tess's face.

"He's too good for you." Tess started, walking in slow circles around Mitchie, trying to intimidate Mitchie as she'd done before. Mitchie's face was red and tried not to get intimidated, she had learned.

"Shut up and get out of our business. That has nothing to do with you!" Mitchie said firmly, trying not to let Tess get to her. Mitchie was fuming and yet extremely scared inside.

"Oh really? Did you really think, Shane Grey would give a daughter of a cook, the time of day? Did you really think Shane Grey would actually _LIKE_ a hypocrite, a liar, or a girl who couldn't sing if it would save her life?" Tess started, making Mitchie's eyes water. Tess grinned slyly, and continued walking around her.

"Shut up, Tess." Mitchie demanded.

"Did you really think he would actually love you? Well I guess your just living in a fantasy world. Because he doesn't like you. Face it. He liked what your image was, daughter of a famous president of Hot Tunes China. He doesn't know the real you. Actually, he doesn't even know you at all." Tess smiled, watching Mitchie's tears fall and her face holding a look as if she'd just been stabbed.

"I said, shut up Tess." Mitchie said, warningly.

"That's all you can say? Can't even argue yourself. What a wimp." Tess laughed, placing her hand on MItchie's shoulder, making her shiver.

"I won't waste my breath on you, I don't need to explain ANYTHING to you, because your simply not worth it." Mitchie snapped, angry now.

"Or maybe, you just don't want to admit it. Or you don't have anything to say because you know I'm right." Tess fought back, determined to win, no matter how bad she hurts Mitchie. It was silent for a moment and Tess laughed again. "I see you don't have anything to say. I see you understand that Shane doesn't like you. God, such a tiny brain, such an idiot. I can't believe me or Shane actually spent our time on you. I'm ashamed I ever met you."

"Be quiet Tess, because you know just as well as I do, that your never going to be worth anything." Mitchie argued, having the urge to punch her in the face. But she resisted, she could never sink as low as Tess had already.

"Idiot."

"This is all about Shane, to you huh?" Mitchie tried to laugh, but she was still hurt inside.

"I'll bet he's out kissing another girl. That's why he ran off, without warning."

"He is not."

"Or maybe he's just shocked that he ever made contact with you." Tess suggested, meanly.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Mitchie remarked, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe he hates you." That single line fired Mitchie up.

"SHUT UP! You don't know a thing about what's going on between us, nor do you know a thing Shane is thinking right now. Well, I bet you don't know a single thing about Shane, the person. For god's sake, just stop being jealous and go find someone else. He doesn't like YOU. Alright? Just because your mom hurt you tonight doesn't mean you have to go fume it out on someone else. God, it's not my fault! He hates you. Tess, he hates you with all his guts, and you know that. Face it Tess. Your nothing but a jerk, and not a funny one at THAT. The truth hurts." Mitchie yelled, just speaking whatever came to her tongue without thinking.

Tess slapped Mitchie hard, leaving Mitchie's pale face red. Mitchie's tears fell down faster, because of the pain. "I thought you weren't going to waste my breath on me. You are a liar. Face it." Tess raised her eyebrows.

"I--" Mitchie started breathing hard when Tess punched her in the stomach with all her strength. Mitchie could feel her dinner coming back up, she held her stomach trying to subside the pain. "You... You... You evil little--"

"Boys, get her!" Tess yelled. Noticing the boys again, Mitchie screamed scared, and ran.

"SHANE! HELP ME! ANYONE HELP ME!" Mitchie shrieked as loud as she ever had in her life, she was running out of breath, and her legs were tired. She hoped someone could hear her, she hoped and prayed with all her heart. "Please, someone!"

"Yelling for your boyfriend? See, he's not coming." Tess smirked, satisfied as she watched Mitchie plead for help like a little baby.

Mitchie was still screaming for help until she fell, tackled by the three boys. Weakly, the last thing she called out was, "Shane..." before falling unconcious, pain marked all over her face.

--

Shane heard Mitchie call out from far away his name. She sounded ilke she was in a lot of trouble. He ran towards where he first heard the sound. "Mitchie? MITCHIE!?"

"Quick someone's coming. Run!" He heard some boys say faintly. Getting very worried now, Shane ran more quickly and his heart nearly broke seeing Mitchie, with pain inscribed all over her flawless face, scratched, bumps and bruises all over her legs and bodies.

He panicked. "Mitchie!" Swiftly, he picked up Mitchie in his strong muscled arms and ran as fast as her could back to Mitchie's cabin. Nearly tripping over roots and stones, he wouldn't stop running. He had to get help.

He burst through the door, seeing Caitlyn sit peacefully working with her keyboard on a bunk. When Shane burst out of the door, Caitlyn nearly jumped off the bed in shock. "What the? Oh my god MITCHIE!" Caitlyn opened her mouth but Shane shut her up by saying,

"Don't ask, I don't know, but I found her lying there and-- CAITLYN GO GET MRS. TORRES TO DRIVE US TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Caitlyn was about to make a clever comeback, but then decided to obey and dashed out the door. As fast as she could, Caitlyn ran, stopping at nothing to get to Connie. Legs sore and out of breath, Caitlyn nearly toppled over, but she forced herself to continue, for the sake of Mitchie.

Caitlyn found her in the kitchen working on a new recipe for the last breakfast of Camp Rock this year. Noticing Caitlyn's pale face and, she asked, "Caitlyn, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Mitchie's not. She's hurt, and she's needs to go to the hospital **RIGHT NOW**!" Without a single word, Connie wiped her hands and pushed open the door. "Let's go." She said firmly, letting Caitlyn drag her over to Mitchie cabin.

"Mitchie! Shane, what happened?" Connie asked, frantically, looking at Mitchie's cuts and bruises. Most of her bruises were dark purple and her cuts were bleeding badly.

"I don't know, but we gotta get her to the hospital!" Shane yelled, urging all of them to get Mitchie to help as quickly as they could. He was getting really impatient with the questioning ladies. Connie understood and quickly nodded.

"Ok, ok, Shane hold Mitchie and follow me and Caitlyn." Connie commanded, and Shane obeyed, picking her up in his strong arms. They all rushed to Connie's catering truck that was only fit for a couple people. So they squeezed, with Mitchie laying on their laps.

"Sorry for the tight squeeze, guys."

It all happened so fast. In a flash Mitchie was in the nearest hospital. Shane and Caitlyn waited anxiously in the waiting room while Connie was making several calls to Mitchie's relatives and friends, and the camp rock director Brown, telling them that they were at the hospital. It was tense and loud in the waiting room. Caitlyn was talking incredibly fast and saying how worried she was.

"I mean, I'm so scared. She's a strong girl, right? She'll live. I have nothing to worry about, right? Yeah, that's right. No worrying at all. She's strong. But what happened? Someone must've -- actually not someone, a group of people, a strong group of people. I mean, PURPLE BRUISES, huge cuts, scrapes, it was just so scary. Shane, what if she doesn't make it? She probably broke like a million bones. SHANE, SHANE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Caitlyn rambled on and on while Shane sat next to her. He wasn't _really_ listening to her, he was just stuck in his own thoughts.

_If I hadn't left her. If I just stayed there and walked her back to the cabin. If I hadn't asked her after Final Jam to walk with me. None of this would ever happen. God, I feel so stupid right now._ Shane stomped on the ground. _If he just -- WHAT WAS TAKING THAT DOCTOR SO LONG? Maybe she was, no she couldn't she--_ Shane's thoughts were stopped when he noticed a long white coat coming out of Mitchie's hospital room. It was the doctor.

Seriously, he looked at Connie and all of them. He looked down at his clipboard. "She has some serious injuries. Some of her rib bones are broken and it seems as she has a twisted ankle also. She's badly bruised, but that'll heal just fine. It's the damage they've done to her skull we're worried about. We've been doing some tests on her and we've bandages her up, but for now we don't know if she'll make it." Shane's breathing stopped and everyone went silent.

Shane's ears were ringing and repeating that last line of the doctors, "But for now, we don't know if she'll make it."

"Please." He whispered.

--

_What do you think? Think it's worth continuing? I'm not sure. . Tell me. Review me. Push that pretty purple button down there. :D Sapphire Rosseeeh. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I was surprised with the positive responses I got from you guys. You guys rock. . Keep reviewing. I love reviews. Just because you reviewed guys, I'm sending you guys another update. :D I'm not really a fast updater... heh. Also, I was planning to get this up earlier but, uh, we had an earthquake, -.-. Enjoy? And howlsatthemoon? Hope your ear gets better? Sorry, hehe. :D __Sapphire Rosie  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **_

--

**Please**

Shane couldn't get to sleep that night. He twisted and turned in that little camp bed. Yes, he was still worrying about Mitchie. Shane didn't get to see Mitchie that night in the hospital. Apparently 'visit time' was over. He did try to sneak in though, it didn't work out too well. Finally, Shane drifted off to sleep when he tried to relax.

_Shane was in some sort of white room. An empty room, the walls were all white that it nearly blinded his eyes. Squinting, Shane proceeded in exploring the vast room. He exited and went down the also, white corridor. He peeked into one slightly opened door. "Mitchie?"_

_He opened the door fully and stepped inside. Mitchie was laying on a bed, covered by a blanket. Her face was flawless and beautiful as it had always been. Her hair flowed carelessly around her pillow. She looked, perfect. Shane smiled as he heard her breathing normally. _

_Almost automatically, her eyes opened. She had a sort of sadness in her eyes. Dark pools of sadness. She smiled softly at Shane and then got off her bed. She was wearing a yellow polkadot sun dress, which she looked oddly spectacular in. Shane's heart jumped as she walked up to him. They were both silent. Mitchie's face was ever so close to Shane._

_Sadly she spoke, "I'm sorry."_

_And she walked away towards the other side of the room. "Mitchie, where are you going?!" Shane exclaimed after her, she continued walking, not answering. She turned around one last time and Shane tried to run to her. But, he couldn't? _

_"Popstar? I'm moving up. Up to heaven." Slowly, she disappeared into a golden ball._

_"Mitchie, NOO!" Shane reached out his arm to grabbed her. But it was too late, too late. She was gone. "MITCHIE!!"_

Shane awoke still screaming out Mitchie's name. He was breathing rapidly and had sweat covered all over his body. He suddenly had the urge to visit the hospital that Mitchie was at, right then and there, at 5 am in the morning. Brown tiredly entered the room.

"What in the world are you screaming about?" Brown rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed next to him. Shane was silent. Brown gave in a while to answer but Shane remained as he was. "Mitchie, huh?"

Hesitantly, Shane nodded, his face red. "I -- dying-- no...I couldn't.. s--I couldn't save her..." Shane stuttered, his eyes getting watery.

"Shane, do you love her?" Brown said gently.

Shane pondered on that question for a while. Sighing, he simply said, "Honestly Uncle Brown? I don't know." Brown looked at him seriously, wanting a better answer. Shane thought and thought. "She makes me smile, she makes me feel like a real person. I mean, when I'm near her, she changes me. It's like she puts this amazing spell on me. I love it. Mitchie makes me feel, she makes me feel like myself again. She makes me feel alive. I don't know how to explain it but whenever I look at her I just, I just feel so much, I don't know. But Mitchie. She's, I don't want to lose her."

Brown smiled slightly. "Shane. Do you love her?"

"I... I... I'm afraid. I don't want to say... I might lose her." Shane stuttered, a tear rolled down his cheek. Shane Grey, crying? He buried his face in his hands. Brown sympathetically looked at Shane, for the first time, Shane was afraid.

"Shane." Brown started, but Shane cut him off.

"Yes, yes. I love her. I love her with all my heart. I love Mitchie Torres. I love her." Shane said firmly. He forced himself off his bed and said, "I won't, I won't let her die."

Brown smiled, satisfied. "Well. Tomorrow morning, we'll go up and see her. Tell her that. I know she wants to hear it."

--

Shane didn't sleep one wink after their conversation. He wasn't tired. He was determined to show how much he loved her. Of course, Shane knew she would be unconscious, but still, he needed to say it to her. He wanted to write her a song. Concentrating was hard when you didn't get enough sleep, even for Shane. Soon enough, he gave up, too tired and exhausted.

He just picked up the lyrics to 'Gotta Find You' and smiled. Hopefully, that would do. Soon enough, 8:00 am came in the picture. Brown came into the cabin and stared at Shane strangely. Shane's hair was a mess and he was still in his old t-shirt and shorts. He had huge bags under his eyes.

"Shane, get ready. We're going to see Mitchie."

Shane's face automatically lit up and he headed to his closet to get his clothes on. He pulled on his jeans and a shirt and quickly got ready. Brown wouldn't let Shane leave until he ate breakfast, so Shane quickly stuffed everything in his mouth and headed out.

--

_(A/N So, we just got back in from that earthquake and I lost some inspiration. xD Bare with me?)_

The suspense was building. Anxiously, once Brown stopped the car, Shane jumped out of the car and ran his way to the hospital. Brown followed, walking slowly. Almost running into people, he passed through crowds and dashed through the automatic door. Out of breath, he put his hands on the receptionist desk and quickly said, "Mitchie Torres' room, please."

The teenage volunteer wasn't paying any attention, but just kept her head down and ran her index finger down the list. "Room..." She looked up and suddenly squealed. "OH MY GOD YOUR SHANE GREY! So I'm your biggest fan, can I please get an autograph. OMG I love YOU!! I've gotta tell my friends--"

"The room number?" Shane tried again, but the teenager ignored him and continued talking.

"And I have everyone of your CDs, and I memorized all my songs, oh my god and I like totally love you, you're the awesomest guy ever, I tried to go to your concert, but my mom was like, no way, and I was like, MOM! And like seri--"

"Just give me the _damn_ room number."

"Uhh..." The teenager started, a little frightened.

"_Please."_ Shane spat out.

"Room B23..." She replied. Brown came walking through the door, only to find Shane running through the hallways, and looking for B23 on the signs. Brown mumbled something and followed, still walking.

"B19... 21... B23!" Shane muttered, and pushed through the door. Caitlyn and Connie were inside, sitting on the chairs next to Mitchie. It hurt him, seeing her with all those tubes connected to him. Shane bit his lip and walked up to her. Cuts all over her face, it just... hurt.

"Mitchie?" Shane whispered, walking closer to her.

"She's... She's in a coma..." Connie said, sadly. "I don't know much about this stuff but--"

"No..." Shane said, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "She can't, she..."

He sat, disheartened. He moved his hand in a praying position. "Please, god, please." He prayed. "Please, protect this beautiful, talented, and special girl."

--

_So, I know this one wasn't as long as I would like it... . But uh, yeeah. Addison Taylor suggested me some ideas, so thanks! :D Thanks for reading. Love ya all. I read each and every one of your reviews. . Rosiee_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, guys I was debating on wether to write the next chapter of Please, or the second reason of 'The Ten Reasons Why I Hate Shane Grey". Since I realized that most of you were waiting on please, I decided to update this one first. Sorry, I haven't been fast, you've just got to get used to that. Since I was bored and my internet connection was down, I decided to start brainstorming for my next idea for Please. Of course, I'm just writing this as I go, I know how it's going to end and the main plot, but the details? Yeah, it isn't so grand over here._

_I was thinking and brainstorming (and of course, reading Allison Taylor's helpful pms), and I decided, Tess needed karma to get back to her. Well maybe, not exactly karma. And I was also thinking, more Mitchie. Don't forget, I'll bring in the other members of Connect 3, because I know you love them. Espesically the bickering between Jason and Nate. Of course, there's the conflict between Shane and himself, because as we all know, Camp can't last forever. And Shane? Well he doesn't live too close to Mitchie's hospital. There was no problem for Mitchie's family though, they live pretty close. Well in this story._

_I was waiting a couple days to let these ideas sink in, and the words to come to me, and sure enough, it did. I was starting to write this down, while watching Disney Channel (because for some weird reason, it's my inspiration), when Directv had some static and then shut off on me, great right? That was two days ago. I doubt I"ll be able to watch the Disney Channel games. So that night, I just got really tired, and so I fell asleep, journal on my chest. Fabulous, right?_

_The good thing was that I still had all my ideas, lickity split in the morning. The bad news? My mom grabbed me, and we took that 2 hour car ride to L.A. to visit our cousins, go to a temple, see stuff, blah blah blah. I had my trustworthy PSP to use for internet, and my cousin's super-slow 98 computer. Or maybe it wasn't 98, but it felt like one._

_So today, I've been reviewing and stuff, and now at 6:20 PM, pacific time I finish this long rambling author's note, that I probably should win an award for. So, without further ado, we'll get on with this chapter 3 of Please._

_Wait, I must warn you, Shane rambles a lot in this chapter. -.-_

_Also, don't forget to review 'The Ten Reasons Why I Hate Shane Grey'. Reason two is coming, I promise. Oh and I almost forgot, the disclaimer. -sighs-_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did... well... hehe._**

--  
Shane's POV. 12 pm. Last Day of Camp.

My ears were still ringing with the same message for about 3 hours. "She's in a coma." Before this incident, this had never happened to me. No voice was ever in my head, repeating the deathening phrases that I just heard before. I admit, I've never had the heart, before Mitchie, to have just one phrase, hurt me so bad.

I was ignorant, I was stupid, I was a coward, I was a jerk. Even though I was all these things. What was I really? I know it sounds confusing and all, but you can't be a coward and ignorant. Can you? It's like an oxy-moron, no, I'm not calling you a moron.

The one question that I couldn't answer myself was, "Why did I run away from her that night?" We were close to the woods, and it was dark out, I should've known, I should've assumed (even though everyone knows jumping to conclusions isn't the best), I should've... stereo-typed? If I had the least bit of common sense at the time, I would've realized.

But I didn't. You know, people say love can make you blind. I've watched those movies, it was because my darn ex-girlfriends made me watch those stupid chick flicks. Whenever the best friend confided with the lovestruck teenager that "Love can make you blind," I would snort and say, "Who'd be dumb enough to fall for that?" and prepare for the spanking I'd get from my current girlfriend. Little did I know, in the future, I would be dumb enough.

It was all that kiss's fault. That stupid darn kiss. She wanted it. I wanted it. But if we had just kept our wants away, who am I kidding? That kiss, was meant to be. Maybe all this was meant to be. But Mitchie didn't deserve it. She was, or is, the nicest, kindest, prettiest, and most talented girl ever. Maybe no one got their way.

But everything happened for a reason, right? Yeah, that's right. God, I'm sounding so much like Caitlyn right now. Who? Who would do this to poor Mitchie? It was right after our kiss right? Maybe someone was jealous, a fan, someone who would do anything to get rid of Mitchie...

I stopped in my thoughts. That was it. Tess. Tess Tyler, the mean, self-centered, two-faced freak. She wanted to get Caitlyn and Mitchie out of Final Jam so bad. Because she wanted me. It made me shiver even thinking about it. She'd always try to impress me, and she tried to keep me all to herself. But I didn't like her one bit.

It was Tess, Mitchie had told her she mysteriously acted niced right after their performance. It was, it was all a set up!

I got up quickly from my position on the bed. My fists were clenched, my own nails digging into my skin. I felt my face getting hotter, not with embarrasment, with fury. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open with such force and opened all the way and slammed the cabin wall making a portrait fall off the wall. With swift, firm steps, I headed my way to what I thought was Tess's cabin.

Before knocking, I tried calming myself down, trying to think of Mitchie to lower his jerkiness adittude. I reluctantly released my fists and knocked on the door loudly. Seeing Tess made his insides flare, but he managed to keep his calm look.

"Heey, Shane..." Tess said, trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably. She twirled her blonde hair and gave me her sweetest smile. I tried my best not to make a disgusted face, but it must've showed a little, because Tess suddenly gasped. "Uh, Shaane. Do you want to come in? You look, well come on, Tess will help you."

She took my arm and brought me in her cabin. I shut the cabin door, wait, no not for that reason you sick-minded people. Tess smiled, thinking her tone worked. But sadly, it didn't. Unable to hold my anger any longer, I clenched my fists again.

"Why'd you do it Tess?!" Fear showed through her eyes for a second, or so I thought, but soon enough she gave in her innocent look. She stayed calm and smiled sweetly.

"Shane, keep your temper." Tess replied, using her index finger to gently trail his muscled arms. I pushed her away hard. "I didn't do anything."

"If you did this me, it didn't work. I hate you more." I said, in a low deep voice. She simply smiled, but I read her eyes. She was getting intimidated.

"I don't know what your talking about. I was asleep the other night. You know how tired you can get, after Final Jam. Espicially when your mom didn't pay attention to you." Tess mentioned, speaking in a fake sad voice.

"How did you know I was talking about the night of Final Jam?" I asked, secretly happy that my plan worked. I moved closer to her, seeing her tears fall.

"I--" Tess started, about to counter my question. I knew she wouldn't cooperate so I gathered enough breath to shove a comment at her. I felt bad, intimidating her but, she deserved every piece of yelling I was giving her.

"You admit it! WHY DID YOU HURT MITCHIE?"

"I--" Tess said, clearly extremely scared.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE MITCHIE'S A BITCH!!" Tess screamed as loud as she could. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I slapped her, hard. I saw tears spill out of her eyes as she lifted her hand to cover the very red mark that was left on her cheek.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" I demanded, I pinned her down by her shoulders as she struggled to get up, with her insanely skinny arms. "TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" I yelled again with my fist just above her face. How could she say that to my face?

"OKAY!" Tess shouted, giving up.

"Don't ever talk about Mitchie. EVER."

_--  
Sorry to end it here. I've gotta go to late-night dinner. Tess got a taste of her own medicine, and Shane? He was... yeah._

_I've gotta go now. Watch out for the next chapter. Please review._

_Sapphire Rosie_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I took forever huh? Just didn't feel like writing. Sorry. D: So I thought you deserved a chapter. :) We'll see Caitlyn the next chapter, alright? BY THE WAY. I love you guys, your the best reviewers, I mean 43 reviews for 3 chapters? :O Keep reviewing. Get to 50 reviews. Thanks. Anyway, enjoy. XD - Sapphire Rosie_

**_Disclaimer: Too lazy to be creative. Me don't own Camp Rock._**

**Shane's POV. 2 pm. Last Day of Camp.**

"Hey Shane!" I heard someone call. I turned around to look, and realized it was Nate. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to them at the moment. Jason showed up also. I still sat there, on my dock, on mine and Mitchie's dock, on OUR dock, silent.

"Shane, come on!" Jason called, throwing a pebble at me. It hit my arm and I quickly muttered a curse word. I got up and turned to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"Uh, to pick you up from camp. DUH." Nate answered the question as if it was the stupidest thing in the world. I glared at him, and he changed his face and tone.

"Damn, already?" I asked, thinking about Mitchie. I lived nearly 6 hours away from this wilderness. How was I supposed to see Mitchie at the hospital?

"Yeah, limo's waiting outside. Come on." Nate replied, and started walking.

"Uh, can you tell them to wait? I need some time to.. pack." I said, realizing I still hadn't packed. I also decided I'd squeeze some thinking into my packing time.

"You haven't PACKED?" Nate said in disbelief. He turned around and walked towards me. "A couple weeks ago, you were more then willing to go back home, and now you tell me you still haven't packed?"

"Oh, and can I have my birdhouse now?" Jason spoke up.

"Shut up Jason. I'll leave when I want to leave, ALRIGHT NATE?" I shouted.

"What's gotten into you man?" Nate asked. "Is it.. that girl? Is she going to affect our band?"

"MITCHIE HAS DONE NOTHING BAD. She's the REASON WHY I CHANGED MY ATTITUDE!" I yelled, mad that Nate thought Mitchie was the bad person. She was hurt, for gods sake.

"Well it doesn't look like she changed you." Nate muttered, unafraid.

"Where'd you put my birdhou--" Jason put in again.

"Shut up Jason! Nate, just, let me go think."

"Think about what? That Mitchie, girl? Who got a couple bruises? Your gonna let that effect our brotherness? Our band?"

I ignored him and stomped my way off to my cabin. I didn't know what was his problem. He was always business this, business that. What was wrong with him? How could you be so inconsiderate? Obviously, he heard about my situation from Uncle Brown.

I stepped into my cabin and rested on my bed. How would I be able to see Mitchie in her coma while I was so many miles away? It wasn't like I could just magically fly over there every time. I was busy, I had fans, I had concerts, I had signings.

But Nate, no matter how hard he put it, he was right. I couldn't let Mitchie affect our band and my passion. But I didn't want to forget about Mitchie. She deserved to live. I was going to bring her on tour with us, so she could share her voice with everyone. Her amazing voice.

While I was thinking, I was packing. Then, I saw it. A letter. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Shane,_

_I know you probably hate me for lying to you and everyone else. I am different though. I wasn't lying when I said I loved your song. I wasn't Shane. Believe me. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be your friend. But in class today, when you kept looking at me. It was.. intimidating. And how you spoke about Final Jam, while looking at me. It hurt. It hurt bad. And Shane, I wasn't lying. I just wanted to be.. with Tess. Because she makes me feel, powerful. That I was useful... I wanted to fit in, because at home, I only have one friend, and I'm not very happy about that._

_Shane, you know when you were talking about, your music has to describe how you feel? Well, here's a song I wrote._

"_This Is Real, This is Me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be,_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me,_

_Now I've found, who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be..._

_This is Me..."_

_I know it isn't that good. If you read this letter, and you believe me, please don't hesitate to talk to me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mitchie Torres._

_P.S. I hope I'll see you and talk to you again._

I smiled, if I had only seen that letter before... "Mitchie Torres. I promise I'll see you again. But I have my duties, and you have yours. So dream while in your coma, and I'll be back. I promise." I said outloud, I knew, that in some insane way, Mitchie would hear me.

So I finished packing my bags, I took one big look around my cabin. And I closed its doors. "Mitchie you'll be alright." I said looking out around camp. And I walked out to the limo and I slid inside.

--

Throughout the drive I noticed a calendar, with lots of writing on it. "Hey Nate, what's this?" I asked, curiously studying it.

"Oh, that's our schedule, signings, concerts and stuff." Nate told me. He continued arguing with Jason about which radio station to listen too.

"Classical music, it's so nice.. and soft.. and nice.. and I've always wanted to take ballet." Jason said, turning the dial to a classical music station.

"Ballet. You? Ha, I'd like to see you jump around that stage." Nate snapped, turning the dial again to a pop station. I didn't notice much though, because I was looking at the schedule.

"Hey Nate, what's this blank spot here, on the 4th of September?" I asked Nate, noticing that there was nothing written on the certain date.

"Resting Day. Jason's psychologist suggested it." Nate answered, while changing the dial. I laughed at that comment.

Jason took that offensively. "I do NOT have a psychologist, I have a CONSULTANT." Jason fought back, turning the dial back again.

"Well you should get one. Who in the right mind would listen to this kind of music? The guys name doesn't even make any sense." Nate snapped. I smiled at the fourth of September. Mitchie.

"SHAAAAANE, make him stop." Jason whined, like a little kid. I looked up.

"Uh, Nate? You have an iPod."

"Oh... right."

--

_Hi. Review. Thanks. - Sapphire Rosie_


End file.
